The invention relates to the field of computer networking, and, more particularly, to computing networking.
The Fibre Channel over Ethernet (“FCoE”) standard was developed to enable the use of Fibre Channel over Ethernet networks. In addition, the Convergence Enhanced Ethernet (“CEE”) specification may include FCoE and be referred to as FCoCEE.